bleachuntoldstoriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Kei Yume/Powers and Abilities
Powers and Abilities Natural & Spiritual Abilities Immunity to Illusions: Due to illusions being one of Kei's primary forms of battle, he cannot be fooled by them. Kei developed his mind to such an extent where he can see through any form of so called "trickery". He was always aware, being able to dispel any mind altering effects used on him with a simple thought. Since knowledge about Kei's immunity was practically nonexistent, he was able to deceive others into thinking he was under their influence when in fact he was merely biding his time, waiting for the opportunity to strike. The only way to counteract Kei was to be more skilled than him at illusions. Enhanced Spiritual Sight: Prior to any form of combat, Kei purposely released molecules of his own spiritual energy into the environment, latching on everything it made contact with. The primary reason for this release was it acted as a form of failsafe. In the case Kei was blinded or the attacker was invisible, he could simply activate the latent spiritual particles, where it acted as beacons to his senses, much like echolocation. Each tick went off a dozen times per second, providing an enhanced field of vision for the duration through illumination in the central cortex of brain. In Kei's own words, "Nothing cannot escape my notice." Enhanced Strength: Immense Durability: Genius Intellect: During his youth, Kei was widely hailed by the Yume Clan as a Child Genius. His clansmen declared him to be the pinnacle of a Yume, something said to come once every few generations. Kei's skill and intelligence was heavily apparent when he managed to attain the Third Seat in the Ninth Division shortly after he graduated Shinō Academy. Prior to his exile into the , Kei correctly deduced who Yukio Hoshimitsu's murderer was. Nobu Sadao, the current Twelfth Division Captain and Head of the Shinigami Research & Development Institute, had often and openly acknowledged Kei as his intellectual equal. Kei was a self-proclaimed Master of Reason and Philosophy, who often used his own experience and logic to diffuse arguments, as seen in his conversation with Myst during her "Captain" Hunt. *'Expert Scientist & Inventor': Being a former protege of the legendary Kisuke Urahara, Kei had developed several traits similar to his former teacher. In particular, Kei showcased a talent and penchant for combat-oriented devices and powerful weapon augmentations. Forced to train in strict trials, Kei can relatively craft his inventions in seconds, a mark of his intellectual prowess. However, his inventions weren't as effective as his mentor's; it was known to sometimes be unreliable, especially going haywire during the most critical of times. His understanding of the inner workings of devices and various abilities also allowed Kei to comprehend differing variables and devise ways to counteract or better them. *'Master Strategist & Tactician': Although many had come to identify him as a goofy and whimsical man, Kei had regularly shown himself to be quite a perceptive and cunning individual when the need arose. He possessed a great amount of perception and intuition in battle, being able to detect any sort of danger and react accordingly. Kei regularly created and modified strategies on the fly, even in the heat of battle. As a Leader of , Kei was able to effectively lead his men against the enemy, whether they be , , or Quincy. One example was during the Engelhaft Gewitter's Invasion of , where Kei was able to completely coordinate both the entire Third Division and the Kikai Mitsukai Regiment while engaged in combat. }} Zanjutsu Mastery , demonstrating natural prowress and talent. Upon his acceptance , Kei had demonstrated a natural prowess and talent for swordsmanship, even catching the eyes of and , two of the most proficient Swordsmen in all of . He was noted to be ranked #1 in combat simulations, even besting the combat instructor, much to their chagrin and embarrassment and typically placed in the top three during academy-wide tournaments. This was further exemplified by his ascension to 3rd Seat for the immediately upon graduation, a rare feat to achieve amongst the Shinigami Ranks. Sheathe Based Combat: At a crucial point in battle, Kei was forced to reveal one of his trump cards during combat, which was the ability to substitute his sheathe as a Zanpakutō. Created by Kei and Kisuke Urahara after situating the with Human Society, it was designed to complement his existing armaments and give him an edge during combat. By reconstituting the spiritual molecular bonds of the sheathe into a more malleable form, Kei infused the material with a special form of reishi designed by the former Research and Development Head, *'Double-blade Form': Kei no Shichimen (啓の七面, literally meaning Kei's Seven Faces): A style of swordplay based on the personality traits of Kei, it was developed by him during his enforced exile in the and was later perfected with aid from various sword masters of the day. Due to its creation outside jurisdiction, Kei No Nana No Kao abandoned the majority of the teachings in favor of a more comprehensive and emotional approach. It mirrored the tornado of emotions felt at the time, which he hoped to harness to his own use. For that matter, the seven styles epitomized the feelings and personalities it was named after to its truest extent, channeling the buzz of emotions to real actions meant to mimic them. Like a mood swing, each Face could be changed indiscriminately and at a moment's notice, play like a puppy to crashing through a field like a raging bull. With unpredictability and versatility at his helm, Kei could supposedly face anything, given enough time to pinpoint flaws and compensate for whatever shown. - Date = Face II: Date (だて, literally meaning Elegance): Second of the Seven Styles utilized by the Captain - Ukemi= Face III: Ukemi (うけみ, literally meaning Passiveness): Third of the Seven Styles utilized by the Captain - Kousei= Face IV: Kousei (こうせい, literally meaning Aggression): Fourth of the Seven Styles utilized by the Captain - Nintai= Face V: Nintai (にんたい, literally meaning Perseverance): Fifth of the Seven Styles utilized by the Captain, it was essentially developed and based from Face III practices while casting away - Chuudou= Face VI: Chuudou (ちゅうどう, literally meaning Moderation): Sixth of the Seven Styles utilized by the Captain, it was described to be the cultimation of the preceding styles into one single cohesive form of swordplay. - Yami = Face VII: Yami (やみ, literally meaning Darkness): Last of the Seven Styles utilized by the Captain, it was easily described to be the most strongest yet dangerous form known to Kei. The basis of Yami was using the very ferocity of an individual's nature to their advantage and apply it without reservation or any hint of hesitation. The style itself was the most demanding out of all of Kei's precepts, requiring him to master the previous styles to such an extent that he can perform them flawlessly as the style in question had a broader need for focus. By constantly employing a form of controlled passion to guide the practionner into a state of unpredictable yet inherently powerful frenzy, they were able to apply broad and bold motions meant to subvert any form of counterattack and possibly defeat the target(s) in one sweep. Their attacks flowed effortlessly, seemingly creating the illusion that they wield numerous amounts of blades. Yami was stated to be highly effective against armed opponents, essentially overwhelming their defense with sheer brute force and ferocity. The general stance of Yami was short and open, with the blade held out away from the body in a loose grip. :*'Moura' (もうら, literally meaning Encompass): By placing their complete faith into Yami and engrossing themselves into the very darkness they sought to reject and resist, the user will be able to fully channel the dark force as well as accepting and using the inherent dark intentions of the opponent against them. When fully immersed in the state, the fighting state of Kei will increase exponentially, with his body automatically fighting on its own without his intervention. The opponent's own attack will be used and redirected against them, fueling the attacks. As such, it was described as a returning parry. This was not just subject to physical attacks and could be applied to energy attacks, letting the energy flow through them and right back at the assailant without any hint of harm. :*'Weaknesses': Even though Yami was stated to be the best out of all of the Seven Styles, it was also the most dangerous as it required Kei to channel his innermost desires and negativities, essentially his own darkness, through his entire being and use it for a positive benefit. The physical requirements and ferocity it entailed was noticeably draining was not recommended to be used continuously for extended periods of time. Overzealous usage of the technique placed Kei dangerously close to the corrupting influences of darkness and insanity. Letting go of his control and inhibitions will result in a shadow of their former self, a husk of what the individual originally was. Without the pure mind of the wielder to direct the actions of the body, a thoughtless killing machine will emerge, hungry for the blood of whoever it could lay its hands on. One noticeable flaw was that the technique sometimes left the wielder in a position where they were significantly vulnerable to any form of counterattacks and well timed spiritual based offensives. In hindsight, this could be avoided with careful planning and the foresight of the user. - }} Kenbai (ばいけん, literally meaning Double Blade): A style of swordplay based on the utilization of dual blades, it was co-developed Kei Yume, the exile Visoreds, and Kisuke Urahara. It took into account various sword styles from different regions and the personal Zanjutsu skills of the creators, fusing them into one versatile style that could be easily comprehended and mastered in a matter of time. The scope of the weapon usage varied, ranging from axes, swords, daggers, and even lances, using each strength it presented to the wielders' advantage. Users were known to utilize a somewhat conservative yet aggressive approach, using the opponents' force against them. Kei's own take of Kenbai was refined and focused, facilitating his own movements with his attacks, coordinating them simultaneously to outdo his target and force himself on them at their weakest. He was known to engage in fast paced yet carefully planned out combat, although he was said to be noticeably aggressive, constantly changing stances to keep them at bay and be wary of his next move. The main facet of Kenbai was the capability to maintain a rather strong offense, using the duality of the weapons and the trained speed of the user to overwhelm most opponents. Each attack of Kenbai was designed for utility strikes meant to cleave, slash, or pierce targets depending on the movement. Kenbai usually employed a maneuver where the wielder continually attacked with one weapon while relying on the other for defensive coverage, allowing the user to maintain a strong roundabout defense even if attacked. If there was no fear of counter-attacks, the practitioner can remain on the offensive, using both blades to sustain a continual frontal assault. Kenbai was patterned to be used against multiple opponents, using the weapons to complement each other and parry the attacks of others and redirecting their force to execute focused blows against them. As such, Kenbai heavily relied on the strength and endurance of the user to make the style worthwhile and evident; without the two aspects, it wouldn't have a clear and present danger in the battlefield. Kenbai if applied correctly, can be a highly adaptive form of combat, switching *'Kougeki' (こうげき, Offensive Blow): A rather simple attack that could be easily applied in numerous combat situations. By placing the weight of the wielder onto the dual blades, *'Weaknesses': Even though Kenbai was strong on its own right, the varied swordstyle does have its drawbacks. Due to holding a weapon in each hand, the wielder was unable to place their full weight in parries as the weight was split amongst the two halves. The defenses of the wielder could easily be broken if an enemy relentlessly assaulted the practitioners' defense until it eventually cracked under the strain, placing them in harms way. However, this could be nullified as long as the wielder had the necessary strength to ignore this downside, parrying attacks with an arm while dishing out heavy blows against the aggressor, much to their chagrin and surprise. Ignorance and over reliance usually played a hand in the person's downfall as most of the time, practitioners proved to more overly reliant on their blade work and dual advantage while not training themselves in the other fields of combat. Take these two aspects away, the wielder will be noticeably vulnerable to attack and could ultimately result in their death. }} Hohō Mastery Hakuda Expertise Kidō Expertise , I still have my favorites.|Kei Yume}} : Unlike the majority of his proteges and associates, such as Nerine Amamine and Kenji Hiroshi, Kei was not exactly most proficient in the Demonic Way to say the least, mostly exemplified during his time as a Student in the , where numerous attempts regularly backfired on him due to inexperience and random power surges. As a result, Kei had been noted to look at Kidō with distaste and chagrin, possibly remembering his failures from long ago. But with time and practice, especially during the exile in , Kei had managed to garner enough skill and knowledge, so much so that the Shinigami had the capability to use higher-tiered spells at a short expense, or cast numerous high powered, low-tier spells with little to no effort at all to overwhelm and disorient the opposition. Although Kei could use the higher-tiered spells, the only downside to this was that he was unable to utilize the majority to their utmost maximum, where it was noted to be weaker versions of the former. However, while he potentially knew the incantation for all the Kidō Spells, the Shinigami seemed to prefer only a select few. Specifically, Kei preferred to regularly blend the use of with and to create a relatively complex fighting style that evolved later on. Despite Kei's apparent lack of proficiency with Kidō, his capabilities with it were quite potent nonetheless. The level of power he exhibited was absolutely tremendous, borderline excessive with seemingly no point of control. This was largely demonstrated in several run-ins with numerous Adjuchas-class Hollows in Switzerland and Germany, where Kei's Ōkasen and Kongōbaku both accidentally leveled a mountain and razed a forest respectively when he only meant to use it to a bare minimum. *' ': *' ': Spell Specializations & Variations: *' ': *' ': *' ': Comprehensive Knowledge of Kidō: As a man who regularly attempted to ignore altogether, Kei's thirst for knowledge naturally caused him to ultimately delve deeper into the Ways of the Demon Art, an ironic twist of fate he later noted. Due to his apparent weakness, Kei extensively studied Kidō to compensate, subsequently learning the theory and mechanics behind the Demon Art to further better his understanding. His intelligence and knowledge behind Kidō allowed Kei to devise the necessary counters to the majority of the Spells that he done through simple and effective execution. However, Kei's counters were regularly seen as amateurish whenever compared to that of the venerable Kidō Masters such as and . }} Kenmei Kōsaku Expertise Illusion Mastery - Kounami = - Howaito-Enjeru= A dream originating from Kei's consciousness, it bore the appearance of an armoured medium sized being armed with a large lance capable of transforming into a large blade, similar to that of Masaki Satō's Zanpakuto in Shikai. The most notable trait of the Howaito-Enjeru were large wings, which were quite similar to Kei's Bankai appearance. Easily capable of flight, it had the added benefit of acting as pseudo shields in combat. Howaito-Enjerus were seen as competent fighters, skilled in combat and followed orders with mechanical and fanatical precision. While they appeared large and bulky, the Howaito-Enjerus were surprisingly agile, up to the point where they could easily dodge attacks and counteract afterwards. They communicated telepathically, and were said to possess a strange sense of humour. Howaito-Enjerus were revealed to be hollow, and if permitted, could be worn for greater strength and durability. In this state, the user guided the Howaito-Enjeru, but at times, could forcibly wrest control if needed. *'Nezuminoyomeiri' (ねずみのよめいり, Light Shower): Using its powerful wings to propel itself up towards the sky, the Howaito-Enjerus rapidly spin in a circular motion, rapidly gathering spiritual energy and particles unto itself. *'Kōha Baria' (光波バリア, Lightwave Barrier): *'Raitoburasuto' (ライトブラスト, Light Blast): - Shogai= An apparition gained through one of Kei's travels. Shōgais bear an appearance to that of a phantom-like figure wearing a tattered black cloak. They are extremely cowardly once they lose their cloaks, immediately going on the retreat, only returning when the cloak had rematerialized itself. They are often regarded as the scouts and assassins of Kei's manifestations, dematerializing and materializing to take out their targets. Shōgais are highly intelligent, capable of using unconventional tactics and their strengths to kill their prey before they could react. They obediently follow orders and are typically silent, only acknowledging the presence of their master. *'Kurimuzon'naito' (クリムゾンナイト, Crimson Night): *'Kage Ga U~ōku' (影がウォーク, Shadow Walk): - Kuroten= Kuroten (クロテン, Sable): Most often remarked as the Dream of Vengeance, Kuroten was regularly referred to as one of the strongest Dreams under Kei's control. it was one of the strongest manifestations due to his sheer size and strength, and the power it seemingly radiated. Kuroten appeared to be a large humanoid somewhat reminiscent of a centaur, with armoured scaly skin for the lower body. It had a humanoid upper body adorned with a pair of fiery wings, and a lion-like face topped with curved horns. Kuroten wielded a huge Zweihänder-like sword encased entirely in flames. In addition, it could also generate an additional blade composed of fire to supplement the weapon. Kuroten was rumoured to be sentient, and often spoke in a deep and serious voice. It was regularly sarcastic to Kei and was rather independent to say the least. But once Kei gave the order, Kuroten will do whatever necessary to accomplish it, which usually resulted in a burnt landscape. *'Honoo no Nami' (炎の波, Waves of Flames): With a wave of its Zweihänder-like sword, a tidal wave of flames surged from the blade, meant to engulf the enemy or provide basic protection from incoming attacks. It could create multiple Honno no Namis to amplify the ability and make it significantly larger. If slashed apart, the flames will not dissipate until it striked an object. In a manner of speaking, Kuroten can moderately control the direction of the wave, usually by creating multiples and have them converge on the opponent, in the hopes that it entirely engulfed the enemy. *'Kogeta Enkyanpumento' (焦げたエンキャンプメント, Scorched Encampment): Kogeta Enkyanpumento generated an immense sphere of flame, that could either: surround and envelop the target(s), or protect/trap allies/foes respectively. While the interior was relatively safe, anything that touched the walls were immediately burned. Kuroten had been use Kogeta Enkyanpumento as a makeshift shield around itself. It can also be used offensively to intentionally put it around an opponent, spinning the sphere at an immense speed, all the while decompressing the size until the target was forced to come to direct contact with the flames, usually killing them in the process. The flames of the sphere cannot be put out unless by Kuroten's choosing or of someone with Captain-level spiritual power. Although it seems to be scorching, several have commented that the inside is usually cool, possibly as a request by Kei. *'Shōdo' (焦土, Scorched Earth): Kuroten does a tremendous roar, causing the ground beneath it to shake. The earth would crack and break, creating deep fissures. From the fissures, lava poured out and caused the ground to adopt a reddish hue. Fusing its spiritual energy with the lava flow, Kuroten was able to make it malleable, and cause multiple shoots of fire to erupt from the ground, meant to overwhelm and engulf the target. *'Kogeta Kēji' (焦げたケージ, Scorched Cage): Similar to Hadō 90 Kurohitsugi in function and appearance, Kogeta Kēji entirely enveloped the target in an inescapable box of fiery red energy, leaving them to feel the searing blaze within. The box was completely engulfed in flames and once Kuroten activated it, the inside of the box welled up with energy and would cause a firestorm to occur, turning anyone or anything caught into mere piles of ash. While fatal, Kogeta Kēji could be escaped if the target was fast enough to dodge the initial casting. *'Ten O Daun Sa Seru' (天をダウンさせる, Bring Down the Heavens): Upon activation, ominous Clouds would being to circle around the nightmare in an Eye of the Storm fashion. Kuroten would then raised its Zweihänder-like weapon towards the sky and send a continuous stream of flame-red spiritual into the eye. Once it started to glow red and the sky trembled and darkened into a fiery color, the clouds would expand, soon reaching a large expanse of the area. By uttering the word Rain, thunder crackled while a torrent of fire rained down from the sky, causing everything in the vicinity to catch aflame and be reduced into smoldering husks. The rain can be dodged for a short while but as time moved forward and the rain got heavier, they will eventually be caught and set ablaze until Kuroten deactivated the ability. As Kei puts it, "Kuroten can basically create his own little version of Hell." *'Honoo' (炎, Blaze): An attack similar to that of a Cero, albeit infused with fire-like energy. Honoo was quadra-focused and was generally focused on the tip of its bull horns. The only weakness of Honoo was that if one of the horns were ever cut, the blast would become unstable and implode onto itself. Honoo was able to grow stronger with the passage of time and when charged at its full capacity, was capable of large scale destruction, severely damaging or destroying anything in its wake. Honoo can also be fired almost immediately but at the cost being a fraction of its power. *'Taika' (大火, Conflagration): Kuroten gathered the fire element within itself, eventually welling up at the base of its mouth, focusing additional spiritual energy into the focal point. As it prepared to release, the wings of flames momentarily glowed yellow, which indicated that it will fire shortly. Kuroten will open its mouth in a roar-like fashion and release a powerful stream of fiery energy towards the target, burning everything in its path. Anyone unfortunate enough to be caught would instantly be caught on fire. However, individuals with a high amount of spiritual energy are able to resist the attack but only for a short while before they are eventually overtaken by the immense heat and power. - Hantā= Hantā (ハンター, Hunter): A close up view of the Hantā. A nightmare originating from Nerine's memories, it takes the form of a medium-sized quadruped-based shadow creature. The Hantās bear a slight resemblance to a leopard from the Human World, although they have scaly skin more akin to armour and facial features similar to that of dragons. Hantās are non-sentient and are capable of following orders These manifestations are significantly weak. However, for what they lack in strength, they make up for it with sheer numbers. When in combat, Kei can summon them in droves, with them materializing out of nowhere to take out the target. The Hantās can be used as a mount although riding them in such cases are very uncomfortable. The combat prowess of the Hantās are noticeably lackluster but a vast number of them makes up for their weakness, using their teeth and claws for attacks. *'Hantā No Hōkō' (ハンターの咆哮, Hunter's Roar): The only ability the Hantās demonstrated was an attack similar to that of a Cero where they would open their mouth, gathering spirit energy into one focus point, firing it once concentrated enough. This blast is potent and becomes more dangerous when multiple blasts are combined. Hantās had demonstrated the capability of firing multiple Hōkōs in a row through one blast. - Osoreru No Kyōfu = Osoreru No Kyōfu (恐れるの恐怖, Feared Terror): - Douka= (どうか, Absorption): - Kikou= Kikou (きこう, Tank or Armour): - }} }} Fuainaru Apurōchi Ame-no-Minaka-Nushi (天之御中主神, Master of the August Centre of Heaven): Created from the complete fusion of Michael and Tenshi Kei in his soul, Ame-no-Minaka-Nushi was believed to be the absolute pinnacle of Kei's unhindered potential as a Tenshi. Casually referred to as the Divinity Dream Dragon, it was the name given by Kei to describe his Fuainaru Apurōchi. Technically, Kei did not possess an actual Zanpakuto. In order to activate Ame-no-Minaka-Nushi, Kei uttered the command phrase Walk Towards the Heavens. Fuainaru Apurōchi Special Ability: Forms Initial Form: *'Sword of Justice': *'Imperious Lance': Seraph Form: *'Divine Protection': *'Divine Retribution': *'Heaven's Rain': Dragonic Seraph Form *'Hypersonic Speed Combat': *'Supernova': *'Big Bang Collapse': Former Powers and Abilities Zanpakutō , , and but was still connected to the transcendent expanse of the known universe. It was only reachable to the enigmatic , as the likes of the , , and were completely denied access. The Dream Domain, as it had come to be known, was where all subconscious thoughts and desires resided. Ultimately, these subconscious thoughts and desires were regularly referred to as Dreams, with Humanity and the like blissfully unaware of their true origins. It was also here where many of them had coalesced together, created new appearances, and gained a new form of sentience and existence all on its own. Wasurete was a Zanpakuto described to possess absolute access and control over the aforementioned Dream Realm, able to transcend the access restriction and bypass any emplaced obstacle found within the Domain. It was able to seemingly grasp the fleeting thoughts and desires of the Universe, bring it under Kei's control, and ultimately manifest it into reality. Thus, the Dreams' association, allegiance, desires, and personal goals were regularly rendered null and void, as Kei's and Wasurete's will demanded precedent and submittence. *'Mujigen' (夢示現, Dream Manifestation): Alternatively known as Shōjō Dorīmu (症状ドリーム), this technique was his Shikai's main ability and the most potent; it allowed Kei to call forth the dreams or memories of anyone his invisible pulse had come into contact with and manifest them into the physical realm, giving Kei a noticeable advantage. Kei looked directly at his target, using the information the pulse had gathered to selectively choose which significant dream or memory to physically manifest against his opponent(s). Each manifestation were self-aware and could act independently but Kei usually preferred to telepathically control them. His mental control was so flawless to the point where he and his dreams could battle several different opponents at the same time without any lose of concentration. The number of manifestations that can appear were infinite, allowing for a great field control and number advantage. Kei was able to create a manifestation of his opponents loved ones or fears, catching them off guard and hesitate, allowing him ample time to move around and strike a potentially fatal blow. Kei also used them to overwhelm the enemy with constant unrelenting attacks or stylized acts of teamwork. When Mujigen was initiated, two abilities immediately activate: Shisō no Sayoku and Kurimuzon-Ha, remaining in use as long as Kei remained conscious. - Kounami = Kounami (こうなみ, Crimson Wave): Second of the two passive abilities granted to Kei by Mujigen, it was noted to be one of his signature techniques. It granted him the capability to generate an orb composed of destructive red spirit energy from the palm of his hands. Often times used as an initiator, Kei would cast it twice in a waving motion, sometimes even more. Each wave expelled a multitude of energy blasts at a tremendous speed. He was able to control the direction, size, and power of these energy blasts. His most common form of attack was to gather the energy around its target(s) and implode upon itself. However, the balls of energy suffered from an innate fragility. *'Kounami Execution': Known to only a select few and used rarely, Kei could use the ability in a cruel fashion during a battle. Totally catching his enemy surprise, he can grab his opponent's face and generate the orb between the space of the palm and face, instantly activating it and should take the target's life. According to Kei, he considers the particular move is undignified and should only be used for execution and judgement. - Hekigata Genjitsu= Hekigata Genjitsu (ティア、かれの現実, Tear Unto Reality): A technique similar to a Garganta, it allowed Kei to cut the dimensional fabric of reality with a slash of his blade to reveal a tear of energy. This tear allowed Kei to move freely in a dimension separate from the Human World and Soul Society. Kei was able to control the shape and size of the tear as well as where it could appear. During combat Kei masterfully used the ability, firing various abilities such Yume no Kantsuuha, the feathers of Shisō no Sayoku, or Kurimuzon-Ha into the tear, close it and then have it appear elsewhere, opening to reveal its deadly cargo upon his opponent. This also applied to redirecting ranged attacks, both physical and energy based back at the enemy. - |} }} Bankai: ' Umidasu Wasuremono Ishiki no Yume' (生み出す忘れ物意識の夢,'' Bring Forth the Dreams of the Forgotten Consciousness''): In order to initiate his Bankai, Kei closed his eyes and would raise his Zanpakutō toward the sky while reddish white spirit energy started to well up within his body, eventually coursing through his entire being. Upon the utterance of Bankai, a faint yet deep voice will be heard, echoing a sentence taken from one of Kei's books. "There is no hate, only joy, For you are beloved by all, Hero of the dawn, Healer of Worlds, Dreams of the morrow hath the shattered soul. Pride is lost, wings stripped away, the end is nigh, for we are released." The voice was believed to had originated from the Zanpakutō, possibly from the Zanpakuto spirit itself. After the completion of the sentence, Kei and his blade was engulfed in a red light while a swirling mass of purplish black spiritual energy surrounded him. The spiritual energy will momentarily expand and then focus back into Kei, exploding in a burst of blinding light that left a thick blanket of reiatsu in the definite area while several waves of reiatsu will start to radiate from his form. Kei emerged kneeling down, covered with what seemed to be two large black wings, an appearance similar to Wasurete. His overall appearance was largely unchanged, albeit his eyes was now a goldish red color, and crimson black sparks surrounded his body. Kei was noted to have an inherent hesitance to use his Bankai, seeing that skill alone should be enough to win a battle. Bankai Special Ability: Proceeding with the powers of dream and memory manipulation, Kei's Bankai gave him the full capability to use his manifestation abilities at its peak and without any form of notable limitations. The Bankai was noted to be available in several forms, giving him a versatile edge in combat. Kei had become so engrossed in the aspects of semi-perpetual reality that he gained the capability to become a dream himself, albeit for only short periods of times. This was called Jisou (じそう, literally meaning Phase). He was able to phase in and out of the spacial realm at will to avoid injury, confuse combatants, and even pass through obstacles. This ability also extended to any part of his body and could even be channeled through inanimate objects, the environment and potential attacks. The probable battle applications Kei exhibited had been stated to be game changer and entirely disruptive; he can nullify most energy based attacks with a simple thought. However, Kei cannot disregard and transcend the laws and bounds of reality, namely phasing out large objects; it took more exertion to do so. Kei was not able to regularly abuse the ability; there was an unsaid cooldown of unknown duration. One possible application was "stabbing" an opponent and manifest the weapon, piercing anything in its path. This was noted to be highly similar to Rukia Kuchiki's San no mai, Shirafune. *'Devastating Spiritual Power': The spiritual energy and pressure Kei exhibited had become dense and immense, just enough to suffocate and overwhelm any low-mid Shinigami with a mere stare. His already immense spiritual power had grandly been increased to a level only few can hope to comprehend. In regards to Hollows, Kei can purify them with a simple touch as his reiatsu will proceed to surround and attempt to purify anything deemed tainted or corrupted, a testament to his overall state and presence. At this form, Kei's reiatsu took on the shape of several crimson black wisps, which were capable of firing multiple beams of energy. As the energy is continually reverberating in his body, Kei can create a shroud of spiritual power that can protect him from minor infractions and attacks as well as bypass any seals or objects of hindrance by overwhelming it with sheer power. *'Devastating Speed': Upon the activation of Bankai, Kei's speed became unimaginable, adding an extraordinary level to his already impressive palette and movement enhancing skills. Powered by an immense energy reserve, his speed had reached the point that he can transverse vast distances with just a single step, and become intangible at a moment's notice while at the same time become an unregisterable movement to many onlookers, even to most Captain-level opponents. His most preferred method of movement however, was the utilization of his wings. Wrapping his wings around his entire body, Kei could spin around at a tremendous rate, creating a spiraling effect that increased his rate of movement with each passing moment. Many stated he looked like a red flash across the battlefield, felling anyone who dared to oppose him. Using a derivative from of Tenshi Ippo, he extended his wings while he used Shunpo, using the spiritual particles and atmosphere to increase his momentum even more. By folding his wings and using his hands or Zanpakuto as a frontal point, Kei can move like a torpedo. He was quite capable of dematerializing and re-materializing himself at his target location, creating a sonic boom noise as it took place. :*'Enhanced Reflexes': The increase in speed had also been extended to his senses and reflexes, enhancing it even further. This allowed Kei to enter an extreme concentration of focus, effectively and seemingly "slowing" the environment around him, giving the man the capability to react instantly and accordingly to whatever situation that presented itself. When asked about his reflexes, he said that the world always seemed to be at a standstill during this stage, so much so that its frightening to have reached this level of power. Even with this advantage given to him, Kei preferred to not use it at all unless it was entirely crucial to his survival or it provided a pivotal point for victory as he would rather "play" fair and enjoy the battle instead of ending it with little to no enjoyment. But in terms of training purposes, he would not hesitate against his students; Kei was well aware of various variables that must be taught, teaching them how to attempt to counteract or least defend against opponents of his caliber. *'Enhanced Shikai Abilities': As if influenced by the sudden influx of spiritual energies coursing through Kei's body, his Shikai powers had been explosively enhanced, up to the point that they could be misinterpreted as new techniques. Rather, it was merely considered an evolution of the given abilities rather than an enhancement. A prime example was Yume no Kantsuuha, which gained a surprising change in its composition and damage output. It was now capable of creating an even larger wave that can even split off into dozens of separate branching arcs of pure but explosive energy. Instead of being called out, a simple thought can activate the energy. As Kei had once said, "The sky is the limit." *'Strength & Durability Augmentation':After Bankai has been initiated, the entirety of Kei's Being has reached its peak and max performance, including strength and durability. Already having a tremendous amount of strength prior to transformation, it has been further increased to a whole new level in terms of raw power and overall resilience. From the few witness accounts, it was observed that Kei can literally collapse a building with a mere exertion of his strength or leave a large indent upon an impact. During a bout in Hueco Mundo, members of his Division saw him casually rip a Hollow in half with brute strength and enter one on one combat with some of the largest creatures ever observed. By using his enhanced strength at an advantage, Kei can fight most opponents bare-handed and the likes of the Hakuda Masters. With a punch, he can send ripples in the air at a outstanding rate, with the kinetic force being applied to eventually the ripple into a blast of concussive force upon impact. His strength had given Kei's Zanpakutō swings an added benefit of tremendous cutting force, cutting even the strongest of materials with relative ease or send a large vertical slice throughout an entire city, leveling it. Although he doesn't want to admit it, Kei had become resistant to low-mid level attacks, feigning injury or distress for his or the opponent's enjoyment and could withstand the brunt of an assault with little to no indication of injury. *'Enhanced Mujigen': Kei's Bankai significantly enhanced his Shōjō Dorīmu to a point where it could change previously described appearances and abilities. Stated to be the pinnacle of his powers, it gave Kei the capability to utilize the multitude of powers his manifestations had without the need to summon them. With that being said, Kei was able to literally go into the battlefield and project the vast plethora of abilities with little to no effort at all. Additionally, Kei could also transform or partially manifest the appearance of his manifestation. Subsequently, Kei was able to assume a chimera-like appearance, terrifying friends and foes alike. Considered Kei's ace in the hole by many, his new Mujigen was rumoured to be devastatingly destructive in every situation. His mental control had become so refined and definitive that he can control dozens of manifestations with little hindrance, even under duress. Kei jokingly stated in normal situations, his manifestations' power levels ranged from a Seated Shinigami to a Captain, a fact that did not settle well with his companions. By his own choosing, Kei was able to focus the majority of his powers into one dream, granting them a dramatic increase in power. The extent of this and the relative changes attributed to the increase remained unknown as there was no recorded instances. :*'Shikō No Tsubasa' (思考の翼, Wings of Thought): Upon the initiation of Bankai, the Shinigami Captain gained a set of black wings, much like his Shikai transformation. The wings were large enough that he was able to cover the majority of his body to protect himself from any insistent attack. During battle, Kei can fire twice as much projectile-like feathers than before and exert enough control to home in on targets and explode on impact or command. By donning the Shikō No Tsubasa, Kei was considerably Tenshi-like in appearance, a true testament to his mysterious lineage. :*'Zennou Yuuken' (全能幽剣, Almighty Ethereal Blade): While Mujigen was known as the ultimate Dream Maker, Zennou Yuuken was widely regarded to be the ultimate Weapon Maker. In this state, Zennou Yuutai Ken allowed Kei to imagine any weapon of his choosing and bring it into reality. Whether it was a Pole Axe, an Axe, a Spear, or a Sword, Zennou Yuutai Ken purportedly had no limits. Additionally, Kei was able to use Zennou Yuuken to focus a large amount of energy into his palm to create a Giant Blade of Crimson, his weapon of choice. :*'Waga no Seichou Sekai' (我がの清澄世界, My Own World of Serenity): A pocket dimension created and maintained by Kei's Bankai, it could only be reached via Hekigata Genjitsu. The Dimension was crafted to appear as whatever the user desired, normally being an exact replica of the Third Division Barracks or a Mountain Getaway. Everything was held together by Kei's will and was nigh indestructible as long as he remained conscious. Serenity World, as it was called, was mainly used as a Base of Operations and Respite Area for Kei and his companions. During his weariness of interaction with civilization or wishing for an area to ponder, Kei will retreat to this realm and mediate, using a dream version of himself to fulfill daily obligations and roles. When used in conjunction with the Enhanced Mujigen, he can change the very fabric of the physical realm and project this plain of reality, changing the environment to whatever he desired for a certain period of time. Everyone was subject to this change, regardless of power levels and countermeasures; it couldn't be ignored due to the temporary replacement of spacial reality as his world has become reality and vice versa. During this switch, he can use the environment to his advantage, changing its very aspect to hinder, distract, confuse, or even slay an opponent. *'Wasuremono Ishiki, Tachi' (忘れ物立ち, Forgotten Consciousness, Manifest): This technique summoned Kei's Zanpakutō spirit into the physical realm to aid him in battle. Wasurete was able to wield his Shikai and independently use the majority of its powers. Due to the high mobility granted to him by his wings, Wasurete often prefers to partake in high-speed combat to overwhelm them with agility and countless surprise attacks. Kei and Wasurete were adept in teamwork, complementing each other in technique and fighting prowess. While manifested, Wasurete and Kei can fuse together to initiate their Bankai's final abilitiy, Seichou Sekai no Saishuu Keshin. *'Seichou Sekai no Saishuu Keshin' (清澄世界の最終化身, Final Avatar of the Serenity World) : Upon activation, Kei was able to assume a Final Form of sorts. After the revelation of Kei's Tenshi Ancestry, it was noted to be quite similar to a Tenshi's Fuainaru Apurōchi. For the duration of the ability, Kei's appearance had undergone a complete change. No longer did he look like a , instead he appeared as a towering Knight-like Behemoth in Red Armour. He wielded a gigantic crimson Great Sword, it being similar to his Shikai. Being in this form allowed Kei to use Kyūkyoku No Mokushiroku, his last resort technique. After repeated use, the Final Form will dissipate, leaving Kei severely weakened and tired. From that point on, Kei was unable to participate in battle any further. Until Kei regained his reiatsu, Bankai was unavailable for a week to a month. :*'Size Change': Aware of the obvious restrictions his immense appearance presented, Kei able to compress all of his reiatsu in himself to enforce a voluntarily change in size to that of an average Human. This allowed Kei to battle enemies who were faster than him in his Avatar Form. :*'Purgatory Wave': Although never seen in action, Kei stated the Purgatory Wave to be an attack so severe, it was able to erase an enemy completely from the Reincarnation Cycle, disallowing the Afflicted the ability to appear as a and forever. Kei theorized that the attack sent the target into an empty dimension, one of many believed to be Humanity's concept of Purgatory. :*'Kyūkyoku No Mokushiroku' (究極の黙示録, Ultimate Apocalypse): Regarded as the most powerful technique in Kei's arsenal, its unhindered use could potentially cause immense damage to if left unchecked. Gathering red energy into his Great Sword, Kei slammed his weapon into the ground, creating an immense runic symbol underneath and over his target(s), sealing them within it. Through the release of additional reiatsu into the Great Sword, it caused the runic layer to glow and erupt in a grandiose explosion, enveloping all those caught in a heavily damaging blast of fiery energy. :*'Kyūkyoku No Mokushiroku V.2' (究極の黙示録, Ultimate Apocalypse Version 2): Another version of Kei's Ulimate Technique, it worked in a similar operation to its predecessor but had a different outcome. Gathering red energy into his Great Sword, Kei raised his weapon over his head, creating an immense runic symbol in the air. Upon the utterance of the command word, Rain, the rune symbol would release a hail of red thunder and a torrent of fiery meteors onto Kei's enemies. Kyūkyoku No Mokushiroku V. 2 was noted to be quite similar to Kuroten's Ten O Daun Sa Seru. }} Tenshification Possession: Unlike Hollows found within , the Tenshi Personality found within Kei was able to forcibly wrest control from his Shinigami's Host anytime he liked. When the Possession occurred, Kei's eyes become empty and his voice immediately became deeper. The only way to exit the state was either through the interference of Kiyoko Takara or Wasurete Shimatta No Ishiki (spirit). Tenshi Form: When Tenshi Kei took complete control over Kei, the Shinigami's appearance changed to accommodate the sudden possession. Kei appeared to be garbed in unorthodox armour that were seemingly adorned with a multitude of spikes. Kei's head was completely covered by a cowl and no hint of the Shinigami's face existed, having been replaced with seemed to be an endless void of darkness. Tendrils of white spiritual energy also appeared, it being fixated on his back in a manner akin to Angel's Wings. In this state, the Tenshi Form used a Greatsword version of Kei's Shikai. *'High-speed Regeneration': The Tenshi Form possessed an enhanced Healing Factor similar to the Kenmeiotome Regeneration ability. It was able to instantly heal any wound imaginable, barring decapitation. *'Power Augmentation': Upon transformation, the Tenshi Form gained a noticeable increase in power for all aspects of Kei's abilities. Merged Form: *'Enhanced Natural Abilities': Imperial Michael was *'Power Augmentation': }}